Tell Me One More Time
by wafflekid
Summary: Tentang kisah Bobby, Hanbin, dan taruhan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak perlu Hanbin ketahui! / "Bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi?" (This is DoubleB fic!)


**"Tell Me One More Time"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jiwon - Kim Hanbin**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **wafflekid present**

* * *

Bagi Jiwon, Hanbin adalah yang paling sulit untuk di dekati.

Tentu saja, pasalnya ini sudah dua bulan sejak Jiwon memulai pendekatanya pada Hanbin. Tapi pria itu belum juga menerima perasaan Jiwon. Padahal, sebelum-sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan hati orang yang disukainya, hanya bagaikan membalik telapak tangan bagi Jiwon. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Hanbin, bahkan mungkin Jiwon harus membalikan kepala nya menjadi di kaki untuk mendapatkan hati anak dingin dan tidak banyak bicara itu.

Hanbin adalah adik kelas Jiwon. Ini sudah dua bulan empat hari, dan Jiwon sudah hampir mendesah lelah.

"Menyerah?" tanya Yunhyeong berserta nada angkuh.

Jiwon memutar bola matanya malas, Yunhyeong itu memang selalu datang di saat tidak tepat seperti ini. Saat Jiwon kepikiran akan menyerah, maka Yunhyeong datang untuk membuatnya menyerah sungguhan.

"Diam, kau bibir kering!"

Yunhyeong melotot mendengarnya.

"Gigi maju!"

Jiwon mendesah frustasi sambil menambahinya dengan mengacak-acak rambut nya yang sebbenarnya sudah acak-acakan.

"Bagaimana kau dengan pria Jung itu?" tanya Jiwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kali ini Yunhyeong yang mendesah frustasi. "Ini sudah satu bulan tapi dia tetap keras kepala."

Jiwon mendecih. Menertawakan nasib mereka yang sebenarnya sama saja. "Aku sudah dua bulan empat hari. Dan belum berhasil sama sekali. Padahal aku yakin Hanbin juga menyukaiku."

Yunhyeong semakin menghela nafas frustasi dengan membabi buta. Bahkan rambutnya sudah lebih tak berbentuk dari pada Jiwon. Yunhyeong menggenggam tangan Jiwon penuh harap, dan menatapnya memelas.

"Kau yakin tetap mau melanjutkan taruhan ini?"

Jiwon menyingkirkan tangan Yunhyeong sadis. "Tentu saja, sampai Kim Hanbin mau jadi miliku."

"Kalian fikir aku benda?"

Hening

Jiwon membuka mata sipitnya lebar-lebar saat melihat Hanbin sedang berdiri di sana. Menatap ia dan Yunhyeong dengan pandangan datar andalanya. Jiwon membeku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, yang jelas sekarang Yunhyeong sedang berpindah tempat duduk perlahan demi perlahan agar tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Karena itu kau mendekatiku, Kim Jiwon? Hah, lucu sekali!"

Hanbin melenggang pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakannya. Kemudian Jiwon berlari menyusulnya secepat mungkin. Sampai di ujung koridor, barulah Jiwon dapat menangkap lengan putih orang yang ia sukai itu.

"Hanbin –ah, ceritanya bukan begitu!"

Hanbin tersenyum miring, lalu menghentakan tangan Jiwon yang menggenggam lenganya terlalu erat. "Apa perduliku?"

Saat melihat Hanbin akan kembali pergi, Jiwon kembali menahanya lagi. Kali ini ia menghentakan tubuh itu ke sisi dinding koridor sehingga ia tak dapat lagi bergerak pergi.

"Kau pikir kau bisa pergi?"

Hanbin mengeryit bingung. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jiwon kini mengunci tubuh itu dengan meletakan kedua tanganya di masing-masing sisi di sebelah Hanbin. Hanbin terkejut, bahkan Jiwon tak memberinya ruang untuk bergerak. Bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

"Lupakan percakapan dengan Yunhyeong barusan. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubunganya denganmu."

Hanbin terdiam sebentar, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Memang tidak ada. Kalau begitu, biarkan aku pergi."

Keduanya terdiam. Saling memandang dalam keheningan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hanbin masih diam. Ini sudah –entah yang keberapa kalinya Jiwon mengatakan hal yang sama padanya dalam dua bulan terakhir. Walau biasanya, Hanbin akan mengabaikan Jiwon, tapi kali ini Hanbin malah menatap mata Jiwon seakan mencari sesuatu di dalam sana. Tapi Hanbin tak menemukanya.

Jiwon memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat sampai ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Dan debaran jantung yang entah milik siapa mulai terdengar.

"Dengarkan aku." Jiwon berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Hanbin, dan aku tulus."

Hanbin yang mendengarnya sempat terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Tidak, wajahnya tidak merona seperti karakter dalam film, tapi tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa saat ini Jantungnya sedang terpompa dan jika ia biarkan mungkin sesaat lagi akan meledak.

"Pembohong."

Meskipun seribu kali Hanbin menemukan ketulusan dari tatapan Jiwon, tapi tetap saja pada akhirnya ia hanya akan mengatakan bahwa Jiwon pembohong. Karena rangkaian kata dari kepala Hanbin akan selalu mengalahkan susunan kalimat dari hatinya.

"Aku tidak." Ucap Jiwon menyangkal.

Hanbin diam untuk beberapa saat. Hatinya meledak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kepalanya dengan keras berkata tidak boleh. Seperti itulah ia memerangi dirinya selama ini.

"Kau" Hanbin menarik nafas sejenak. "Mengatakan itu karena taruhan bodohmu."

Kemudian Hanbin mendorong tubuh Jiwon agar menyingkir dari hadapanya. "Kekanak-kanakan."

Namun Jiwon tidak membiarkanya begitu saja. Ia menarik kembali tangan Hanbin yang semakin menjauh agar kembali pada posisi tadi. Jiwon kembali mengunci tubuh itu sehingga tak ada gerakan yang dapat Hanbin lakukan.

"Dengarkan aku." Jiwon mengganti posisi menguncinya menjadi memeluk tubuh Hanbin tiba-tiba membuat yang di peluk menjadi terkejut. "Kau dengar detak jantungku? Jantungku selalu berdetak hebat seakan mau meledak."

Keduanya masih tak merubah posisinya.

"Dan itu hanya terjadi saat aku di dekatmu." Jiwon memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Kau mencintaiku karena taruhan itu."

Jiwon hampir saja mencium anak yang sampai saat ini masih sangat keras kepala mengatakan bahwa ini semua karena taruhan. Namun, Jiwon kini melepas pelukanya kemudian meletakan kedua tanganya di kedua bahu pria keras kepala itu.

"Dengar ya, Kim Hanbin yang manis." Jantung Hanbin sempat-sempatnya berdetak kencang disebut seperti itu. "Aku mencintaimu bukan karena taruhan itu." Jiwon tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya. "Tapi taruhan itu dibuat karena aku mencintaimu."

Hanbin mengeryit, sepertinya ia masih bingung dan kurang mengerti. Maka Jiwon akan mencoba untuk menjelaskanya lebih rinci lagi.

"Aku dan Yunhyeong sama-sama menyukai seseorang. Oleh karena itu, kami bertaruh. Siapa yang lebih cepat menjadi kekasih orang yang di sukainya itu, maka orang itu bisa meminta satu permintaan pada yang kalah."

Hanbin mengerjap lucu. Sepertinya sekarang ia mulai mengerti.

"Benarkah?"

Jiwon mengangguk. Kemudian ia kembali memeluk tubuh hangat Hanbin dan menempatkan kepalanya di sisi telinga anak itu. "Karena itu, kau mau membantuku menang, kan?"

Hanbin tercengang. Tapi ia mengangguk saja.

Jiwon menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya, setelah selama ini ia bisa mendapatkan Hanbin yang sulitnya bukan main itu. Semoga saja setelah ini Jiwon bertemu dengan Song Yunhyeong dan segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua.

Jiwon melepas pelukannya, mata Hanbin membulat saat ia menyadari bahwa Jiwon mengecup keningnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ungkap Jiwon untuk kesekian kalinya.

Hanbin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jiwon membelalak. Mata sipitnya melebar begitu saja. Ia menepuk-nepuk telinganya takut saja bahwa ia salah dengar.

"Kau bilang apa?"

Hanbin hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Hey, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Hanbin masih mengabaikanya sambil terus berjalan di depan Jiwon yang terus-menerus memaksanya untuk mengulang kalimatnya tadi. Tapi Hanbin tak perduli, ia hanya berjalan sambil bersenandung senang saat itu. Jiwon masih menepuk bahu Hanbin dan memaksanya mengulang kalimatnya,

"Beritahu aku satu kali lagi yang tadi kau katakan!"

Hanbin masih berjalan saja.

Tapi tanpa Jiwon tahu, **senyuman mengembang di bibir anak pecinta** _ **mickey mouse**_ **itu.**

* * *

 **FINAL**

* * *

 **How do you think about this one?  
**


End file.
